


Not a Stalker

by Jintard



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Human AU, They're both kinda dumb, Tumblr Prompt, Virgil just has an active imagination, nothing graphic happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jintard/pseuds/Jintard
Summary: From a Tumblr Prompt:We keep accidentally running into each other I'm not a stalker I swear.





	Not a Stalker

Virgil had originally noticed the other man because, well, he was cute and Virgil was very gay. He had at first been quite happy to frequent the same shop as the cardigan clad, slightly nerdy looking guy. He felt like it was a small blessing to be allowed to sneak a few glances a couple of times a week, and when they had reached for the same milk and their hands had brushed, well, that had kept Virgil content for the rest of the week (once he got over the embarrassing squeak he’d let out before running away).

Originally it had been nice, even with his anxiety telling him he was creepy, he’d managed to ignore it. So they frequented the same shop? That was allowed. And everyone glanced around every once in awhile. As long as Virgil was careful, no one would notice his quick looks at the man with a permanent smile on his face (and that smile did things to Virgil, so help him).

But, just as everything in his life, it soon turned into something terrible. Because Virgil started seeing the cute guy everywhere. He was in their cornershop, but also at the park, and he took the same bus to centrum (at the same time!) and Virgil had even run into him at a random McDonalds. Sure, it was nice to see that smile, but the random meetings did some very terrible things to Virgil’s heart.

What if the guy thought Virgil was following him? Oh, god. He definitely thought Virgil was following him, like some psycho stalker with a machete and a hidden cellar filled with torture-devices and a weird old video camera. He was probably so creeped out. Who wouldn’t be? Virgil knew better than anyone that his style was a bit… dark.... or like a homicidal murderer waiting to happen. How had the guy not called the cops on his ass already? Actually, that was worrying, he should be more cautious. That smile just screamed naivety and purity and all the good things Virgil could never associate with himself. God, now he was _hoping_ the guy had a pepper spray ready for him.

Needless to say, this whole thing was already enough to make Virgil incredibly paranoid. He had spent about a week and a half inside his apartment, somewhere between wishing he’d just disappear and hoping the guy had never even noticed him. He mumbled this all through the blanket fort to a very exasperated Roman who gave such useless advice as “talk to him” or “just ask his number” or even “you should introduce us”. Virgil did not deign those with an answer.

After almost two weeks even Virgil had to admit some fresh air would feel pretty nice and grabbed his favorite hoodie before heading out to get something from the shop (a different one). He was probably the furthest thing from an outdoor person one could get, but the crisp air of early spring did feel nice. He went so far as to lower his hood to feel the breeze in his hair. It was… nice. Maybe life wasn’t as bad as he-

“Oh my goodness! It’s you!”

Virgil felt his blood run cold. He could recognize that happy voice anywhere, and the street was empty and oh god, he really shouldn’t turn around.

He turned around.

The cute guy was looking at him with wide eyes and an excited smile on his face. Virgil wondered not for the first time whether the guy had any sense of self preservation in him. Who just calls out to random strangers? Or stalkers?

Actually, maybe this was a trap? Was he trying to lure Virgil into admitting his stupid crush on the guy and recording him to have proof to give to the police of Virgil stalking him? But then again, wouldn’t it be rude not to acknowledge that he knew the other guy? But what if there were like police just ready and waiting to arrest him?

Virgil looked around quickly, wondering whether a cop could fit behind one of the trash cans.

“I was wondering where you’d disappeared off to! You stopped coming to the shop,” the cute guy continued. Virgil looked back at him, feeling his heart start to beat faster, for various reasons. He was fairly certain the other guy thought he was a stalker, but they were also, like, stupidly cute, and Virgil was not equipped to handle the sunlight in their hair or the way their glasses were slightly askew.

“Uh…” was his eloquent answer. On an optimistic note, it was a sound and he had been unsure whether he was capable of making any, but unfortunately Virgil had never been very optimistic. And his brain translated his “uh” to “I’m unable to properly answer because I’m a crazy person who has been stalking you for half a year”. This in turn resulted in a very hasty decision on his part.

“I don’t have a machete or a cellar or a weird camera!”

The guy stared at Virgil.

Virgil was slowly dying inside. Jail, here we come. How could _anything_ ever sound more incriminating than that? Was he stupid? Well, yes, but that stupid? God, he wished Roman would at least visit him in prison.

“Me neither?”

Virgil blinked in surprise and looked back up at the guy. The usual smile was replaced with something Virgil’s brain took a second or two to recognize as suppressed laughter. For some reason he felt his own lips twitch up.

And suddenly the cute guy was laughing, and it was the most wonderful laugh Virgil had ever heard. It changed from the loud kind of laughter that shook your whole body to adorable giggles and snorts and finally to the type where the other person was mostly just gasping for air. It was infectious and Virgil felt a few stray giggles escape his mouth too. He wasn’t even really sure of what the joke was, but the hysteria and paranoia somehow translated to strangled giggles.

“You-, oh wow, that was-, you don’t own a-, oh wow!” the cute guy kept gasping for breath. It took a few more aborted attempts at talking and some giggles before the guy finally straightened back up. Virgil felt a jolt in his stomach at the wide, pretty smile the other guy offered him… along with his hand.

“My name is Patton. I felt like it was about time I introduced myself.”

Patton. Virgil felt his mouth go dry.

“I-, I’m not a creep. Honest,” he managed to say. Patton did a curious head tilt and gave another giggle.

“Nice to meet you ‘not a creep’. I was wondering if you wanted to grab some lunch with me? I’ve wanted to get to know you.”

Virgil stared at the man, and very slowly felt his knotted intestines unwind. Patton didn’t think he was a stalker. Actually, now that he thought about it, the reason he always saw Patton smiling.... was because Patton always smiled at him.

Oh.

“I-, yeah, ok. Yeah,” he finally took the offered hand. “My name is Virgil.”

Patton smiled. He really was too cute, and Virgil really was too gay.

**Author's Note:**

> Virgil certainly has a talent when it comes to imagining the worst possible scenarios.


End file.
